Christmas shopping can actually be fun!
by inlovewithcarlitos
Summary: Is it love at first sight when you meet James Diamond?  :


_Now i haven't edited this properly towards the end as i have to get off the computer in like 1 minute! but i hope it sounds good. I might edit it properly when i come onto the computer next. :D  
>Enjoy. :D<em>

"Come on darling" you say to your 3 year old daughter Azaiah who's playing with her toys on your bedroom floor. "We're gonna go Christmas shopping today".  
>"I wan go chri-mis shoppin." Azaiah jumps up running towards you. You pick her up and swing her around then lifting her in the air looking up at your life. Everything you did, you did with Azaiah. Everywhere you went, you went with Azaiah. You pull her down kissing her and settling her onto your hip.<br>"Let's go get you dressed so we can go." You say heading down the hall towards her bedroom.  
>You pick out a pink and white floral dress and a pair of black ballet kind-of shoes. This was her favourite dress. You brushed her hair and put it into two ponytails with plaits.<br>You left her and went and got changed chucking on a hoodie and some jeans. You finished off with some chucks. You french plaited your hair starting at the top and going around your head to come over your left shoulder. You applied some foundation, eye shadow and eye liner.  
>"Mummy" you hear Azaiah from behind you.<br>"Yeah?" you say turning around to look at her.  
>"You lok bootiful mummy. You don need mack up." She says smiling at you.<br>"Aww darling. You're the most beautiful lest girl in the world you know. I'm the luckiest mummy ever." You say feeling the tears coming.  
>"You da mos bootiful mummy eva to. You know dat" Azaiah says patting your leg.<br>"Thank you darling" you say kissing her on the head. "Let's go!"

By the time you got to the mall it was packed and the closest park you could get was on the other side of the car park. You sighed and pulled in. "You ready to see Santa?" you ask Azaiah as you unbuckled her from her seat.  
>"Yup" she says excitedly jumping up and down in her seat.<br>You managed to get her out and walk over to the entrance to the mall. You walked in and headed towards the escalators.  
>"WOW!" Azaiah said as her jaw dropped. You realised you'd never brought her to a two story mall before.<br>"Come on mummy! We got go!" She squealed grabbing your hand trying to pull you towards the escalator.  
>"Hold up. Think we should put you in a trolley first, so i don't lose you" you say picking her up and heading towards the trolley stand.<br>Once she's in safely you head towards the escalator and push the trolley on. You smile at Azaiah as she looks around trying to take everything in.  
>First you pass a lolly stand and she almost falls out as her jaw drops at all the lollies. The lady running the stall smiles. "It's her first time at this mall" you say half smiling half laughing at her.<br>You carry on going slowly so Azaiah gets a look at everything. As you get nearer to the middle of the mall you spot Santa. "Hey guess who's behind you." You say quietly to Azaiah.  
>She quickly turns around trying to see who it is. Finally she spots Santa and she squeals.<br>"Santa, Santa, Santa! Come on mummy. Let's go!" she says.  
>You finally reach Santa and jump in line. When you finally get to Santa Azaiah jumps out of your hands and runs to Santa.<br>"Ho! Ho! Ho! What can i get you for Christmas my dear one?" Santa asks.  
>"Well, i wan my mummy to know she bootiful an i also wanna puppy." She said shrugging her shoulders smiling.<br>You heard all the parents in line 'Aww' as she said what she wished for.  
>"Well we shall see what I can do" Santa says winking at you (Sorry if that sounds really creepy :L)<br>"Okay den" Azaiah replies.

A lady dressed as an elf comes over to you asking if you would like a photo.  
>"Sure why not" you reply making your way over to Santa and Azaiah.<br>You pose and smile for the photo. Taking your copy of the photo, you put Azaiah back into the trolley and make your way to the place you dread going too. The toy store. 

Azaiah once again can't believe this place even exists. You keep her in the trolley to not risk losing her. You walk towards the Barbie area asking if she would like one. "No mummy. Im big girl now."  
>You chuckle to yourself and carry on.<br>"What do you want then?"  
>"I wan a puppy." She says.<br>"Well shall we go to the pet store and get you one?"  
>"Yes!"<br>"First we'll get some lunch." You say turning the trolley around heading towards the front of the store.  
>You pass a child screaming at the top of his lungs crying.<br>"No! You can't get this. You know that! Come on get up" the mother says to him.  
>You walk pass thinking <em>I'm glad my daughter isn't like that<em>.

You walk into the food court area and look around. Chinese. Indian. Subway. McDonalds. What were you going to have?  
>"Mummy, can i have a happy meal?" Azaiah says looking over towards McDonalds.<br>"Sure thing" you say thinking _thank you for making up my mind!  
><em>You buy a Chicken Nugget Happy Meal with a fruit juice for Azaiah and a Chicken Chomp Combo for yourself. You pay and walk over to a table near a band that's playing.  
>You take Azaiah out of the trolley and place her in a seat. You take a seat next to her watching the band play.<br>"Hey guys! This is our last song sorry. It's called Big Night. I hope you enjoy it." A short Latino guy says who's on the end.  
>There were four guys. The short Latino guy who spoke before, with short black hair. Wearing a grey shirt with some jeans. He looked cute.<br>The next guy looked smart. Is that sad saying that someone looks smart? I don't know. He was wearing a red t-shirt white striped top with jeans also. He looked caring.  
>The next guy looked like the tallest out of all of them. He had a black t-shirt on with another top over top unbuttoned also wearing jeans. He also had a beanie on. He looked nice.<br>The last guy. Wait, was that James Diamond? You went to school with him. Oh my god. Is this where he ended up? You had to admit he was a good singer. He was wearing clothes similar to the guy beside him. Except he didn't have a beanie on. These guys all wear the same clothes. Were they gay? You wondered. No. They can't be. They were cute you had to admit.  
>You caught yourself staring at James who caught your eye, winked at you and smiled. You smiled back looking down at your food after which you hadn't touched.<br>Azaiah was nearly finished. You took a bite of your burger and didn't look back up at the band knowing they would distract you.

The song finished and they said thank you and started to pack up. They also mentioned to come and buy their new CD called 'Elevate' or something. You might have a look at it after.  
>"Mummy can you open dis?" Azaiah asked breaking your thought passing you her toy.<br>"Sure" you replied taking the toy and opening it. It was Puss in Boots from his new movie. You hadn't even bothered to see it no matter how much you wanted too.

You watched Azaiah as she played with her toy pretending to feed it some of her chips.  
>You looked over to the band to see that James was looking at you. You looked away to not have any awkwardness.<p>

"Hey" you hear someone say. You look up to see it James.  
>"Hey" you say smiling.<br>"I've seen you someone right?" James asks confused.  
>"Well, if you're James Diamond we went to school together awhile back."<br>"That's right! I knew I'd seen you before. Well, I'd better get back, come over and see us. I'm sure the boys would like to see you and maybe you can buy our new album" he said with a wink walking back to the band.  
>"Mummy who was dat?"<br>"A friend, i went to school with him."  
>"You like him. I can tell. I would but he old".<br>You cracked up once you realised she was serious.

You finished your meal and went over to the table to buy a CD.  
>"So, you're the girl that James was talking about. You are cute. I'm Logan." He said holding out his hand. You took it an smiled.<br>"I'm Carlos. I'm the coolest out of the band." He said smiling away.  
>"Well, hello there cool Carlos" you said back laughing.<br>The other boys laughed and the last boy sitting between Logan and James introduced himself.  
>"I'm Kendall and this is our band Big Time Rush. You probably have no idea who we are but oh well." He said.<br>"Yeah, you're right i don't know who you are but you can sing really well!"  
>Azaiah popped out from behind you leg and you realised you hadn't put her back into the trolley. Oh well.<br>"And who may you be?" Carlos asked getting up to come say hello.  
>"I'm Azaiah. Dis my mummy." She said hiding scared.<br>"I'm Carlos. Can i have a hug?"  
>She ran out and hugged Carlos and then decided not to let go.<br>The boys laughed and she pulled away.  
>"You're a wee cutie aren't you" Carlos said.<br>"No. My mummy is" she said hugging your leg.  
>You smiled and paid for the album and say bye.<p>

You drove to the pet store and looked at the puppies. There were about 3 left all looking for good homes. You choose a the only female terrier x Labrador (is there even dogs like that? I just put in random dog breeds.) Azaiah was the happiest you'd seen her in ages. More happier than what she was when she saw Santa. You also brought a dog bed, a lead and some puppy food.

When you got home you left Azaiah to bond with the dog which she called Zala and went over to the stereo to put on the cd.

And that's exactly what you were doing now. You always think back to the day when you first re-met James Diamond. The guy that is now permanently in your life and the cutest guy you'd ever seen. You had a 3 year old boy with James, Azaiah now 6 years old who' day is going to be a lucky day. You were taking him to the mall for the first time. Christmas shopping.

Every time you play the CD you always remember back to the day you brought it. One of the only days you remember very well before James came into your life.

"Ohh you're playing my CD again eh. It must be someone' lucky day. I think I know where we're going" you hear James say behind you. You turn around to see him standing there in just about the same clothes he was wearing the first time you saw him at the mall.  
>"I want today to be perfect. I want it to be just like the first time i re-met you again." He said coming up to you and putting his arms around your waist facing you. You leaned up to kiss him.<p>

"Mummy come on. We've got to go" you hear Azaiah say. You pull away and smile.  
>"I love you" James says looking down on you.<br>"I love you too". You give him a quick peck on the lips and walking towards where Azaiah and James Jr (known as J.J.(SORRY I COULN'T THINK OF ANOTHER NAME)) were playing together. You picked up James and asked him "You ready to go see Santa today buddy?"  
>"Mhhhm" he mumbled.<br>You smiled and left James to get Azaiah and walked out to the car to buckle him in.

When you were all buckled in you pulled out of the drive way and headed to the mall. You found a park closer to the door this time and you pulled in. You grabbed a trolley and put JJ in it. As you stepped off the escalator JJ' jaw dropped just like Azaiah' did.  
>You couldn't help but laugh to yourself thinking <em>this is going to be exactly like the first time you came here with Azaiah.<em>

DOOOONNNE! This is really long. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
